


Two years

by MissSanguineOus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Definately fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not sure where I'm going with this, cheesier than fondue, happens a couple of months after civil war, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSanguineOus/pseuds/MissSanguineOus
Summary: What was going to be a rather grim, lonely birthday party turns out to be uncomparably better than Wanda could have predicted. She didn't, for example, expect any guests or presents, yet here they are. And that was only the beginning.





	1. Spirits lifted

The day of her birthday looked quite promising. That is, as promising as a day of a hiding fugitive can look.

Wanda managed to swap shifts with one of her co-workers, so that, for the price of getting out of bed at an ungodly hour, she could finish early and still have the rest of the afternoon for herself.

Steve didn’t like the fact that she was working and being in public so often. But Wanda had to pay the rent somehow if she wanted to live in Edinburgh on her own, since there was no generous billionaire supporting her this time. Using some old contacts and collecting unpaid debts, Natasha managed to get Wanda some money for the start, but the Sokovian needed some stable income.

Grocery store was a good choice. Her contact with the clients was quick and brief. Her face faded in their memory as soon as they walked away from the counter. Making use of the few tips on going unnoticed Nat gave her, dying her hair and working on her accent, Wanda was relatively safe.

On the way home (longer, but more picturesque route, though Wanda doubted such excuse would appeal to Steve) she made a stop at the bakery to purchase two giant muffins. That’s what she planned for her birthday party – muffins and TV. It was a lot like her usual afternoon, except there were muffins.

After eating dinner and cleaning up, Wanda cuddled on the couch and set the plate with her birthday muffins on the table. In each of them, she placed a candle.

“ _Sto let, Wanda”_ she said silently and blew the first candle.

She made a wish – the same wish she used to make every year after her parents died, even if she didn’t have a candle to blow. She wished for things to get better. Ever since she joined the Avengers, she no longer wished for that, believing that would be ingratitude. Things were better. Well. Slightly. She lost Pietro. But she had home once more and even friends and some good use she could put her powers to, which helped her deal with her brother’s death. Slightly.

Now Wanda allowed herself to wish for things to get better once more.

She took a deep breath.

“ _Sto let, Pietro_ ” Wanda said, blowing the second candle.

The prospect of a lazy evening suddenly lost its appeal. Wanda felt very lonely and very miserable.

She didn’t want to live such life. She could pretend it was normal and that she was free, sure, but it was all a lie. She was hiding, she was on the run. Always ready to escape or fight, always looking behind her back. How long can this go on?

Wanda missed her friends. Steve and Nat visited her from time to time and called at least once a week to make sure everything’s okay. Sam dropped by once or twice and she’s already exchanged a couple of e-mails with Clint – always happy to see he wrote to her, always ending up jealous, because, while he also wasn’t free, he was with his family – but that wasn’t enough.

Wanda was alone.

She sighed, turning on the TV.

 _There better be some mind-numbing_ _comedy,_ she thought.

The familiar voice of the news speaker made her wince and Wanda quickly changed the channel. She knew what she was going to hear: _“Captain America still on the run”_. She was in no mood for that.

News, news, reality show, weather...

Her channel surfing was interrupted by the doorbell.

Wanda froze.

_Was that it? Did they find her?_

The bell rang for the second time and Wanda quickly turned off the TV. _Maybe they haven’t heard it yet._

She sneaked towards the door. Perhaps it was something ordinary, like neighbours wanting to borrow flour or something.

Wanda looked through the spyhole.

In front of her door stood a tall man. Pale skin, light hair, indistinctive face, dark clothes. He looked inconspicuous enough to be an agent sent to fetch her. But why was he alone? One man would be no match for her. She would even avoid making a big mess.

Wanda frowned. She didn’t like the fact that fighting was her first instinct. Surely she could resolve this in a non-violent way. He didn’t have get hurt.

Brushing her mind against his, she felt no bad intentions.

He could be a nobody.

Wanda opened the door after the third ring.

The man stared at her, as if he was surprised to actually see her.

“Good evening” Wanda said, doing her best anywhere-but-sokovian accent “Can I help you?”

The stranger flinched. He smiled unsurely, as though he wasn’t accustomed to smiling and wasn’t entirely sure how to do it. He didn’t reply, however.

“Sir?” Wanda asked.

The man cleared his throat.

“Yes, I uh...” he began “I was hoping I would be easier to recognise”

His voice sounded familiar, but Wanda couldn’t find a matching face for it. And it most certainly wasn’t this face, for she could swear she’d never seen the man before.

“You must have mistaken me for someone” she said politely, intending to close the door “Good night”

“Look again”

Wanda froze, halfway through closing the door.

 _His voice._ How could she not recognise his voice? The voice that made her laugh, that consoled her whenever she felt down, the voice she missed more than she realized... which was: more than anything.

Wanda opened the door and looked at the man carefully. The paleness and, generally, human colours replacing the familiar reds and greens could deceive anyone, but the features were somehow familiar...

“Vis?” she asked, just to be sure, simultaneously examining his mind more carefully than before.

His answer was another attempt at smiling.

“Vis!” Wanda laughed and stepped forward to hug him.

But once more, she stopped, suspicion quickly stifling the joy.

“Wait, why are you here?” she asked “Is it the UN? Stark? Are you here to take me back?”

Vision shook his head.

“They UN doesn’t know I’m here” he said “Neither does Mr. Stark”

“You sneaked out from Tony’s stronghold to visit a fugitive?” Wanda raised her eyebrows “What have you become?”

“I have informed them both of my departure, however I may have been a little bit inexact as to the nature of my journey. As well as its objective. I also may have accidentally lost one or two agents keeping an eye on me”

Wanda laughed, all her concern disappearing instantly. She hugged Vision tightly.

“It’s good to see you” she said “I missed you”

The tall man – android – hugged her back and for a second, Wanda felt safe. She felt as if everything came back to normal.

“I... I missed you too, Wanda” Vis finally said “Though we should probably leave this corridor”

“Right, of course, come in”

Reluctantly, Wanda let go of her guest to let him come inside.

“So, tell me everything” Wanda said, sitting cross-legged on the couch “How’d you find out where I am? How did you get here? What’s with the face? How is everyone? How are _you_?”

“I managed to convince captain Rogers to tell me your whereabouts. I got here by plane. The face allows me to travel unrecognised. No one in the base shares their feelings with me, but from what I observed they’re quite well physically. Apart from colonel Rhodes...” Vision hesitated “But thanks to Mr. Stark’s invention, he can walk again”

Apart from that short moment of hesitation, the answers were given almost as fast as the questions were asked and Wanda had to laugh at the android’s matter-of-fact tone.

“You didn’t answer my last question” she said.

Vision tilted his head in consideration.

“I am... deeply perturbed by what happened... The entire situation should never have taken place, since we all fight for the same thing” Vision hesitated again “Although technically I have no conscience... I regret what happened, even if there was no other way”

“Me too”

They sat in silence for a moment, in which Wanda was considering what she’s learned from Vision.

“You said... Steve told you where to find me?” she finally asked.

Vision nodded.

“How did you find _him_?” Wanda asked.

“I managed to contact Miss Romanoff” Vision said “Since the two of tchem stick together nowdays...”

Wanda smirked. 

“...naturally, I had to give them my word that I wouldn’t share this information with anyone... not that I’d want to” Vis added quickly.

“Then why are you here?” Wanda asked and her heart started beating at a slightly faster rate.

“I... just wanted to see you, Wanda. And...”

He reached for his suitcase and opoened it, revealing a large number of paper bags of various shapes and sizes.

“That's quite a lot of drugs you've got there, Vis” Wanda remarked.

“Dear me, Wanda, how could you think I... oh, I see” Vision cleared his throat, realising the girl was joking “No, they're not _drugs_ , though I was hoping they'd help to _lift your spirits”_

Wanda took out the first bag and opened it. Inside were... her clothes. Her old clothes. Well, not _old_ , but the ones she used to wear when they all lived in New York. In oher bags she found even more of the belongings she had to leave behind her. Some jewellery, a couple of books and music CDs, an eye shadow palette Nat got her for her last birthday. There were also some souvenirs from the time before she joined the Avangers that she managed to restore and bring to her new home in the base.

“I wasn't able to take everything” Vis said apologetically “Someone could have noticed... And also...”

Wanda didn’t allow him to finish, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. Like before, she felt the familiar smell of the synthetic and the inhuman hardness of Vision's body, ensuring that below the human illusion was still the same android she knew.

“Wanda, are you crying?” Vision asked.

“No” the girl sobbed in reply, burying her face in his shoulder.

“Did I upset you?”

“No”

“Then why are you crying?”

“I’m not” Wanda said “That’s just... the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me... thank you so much...”

Vision gently moved her away and, taking her face in his hands, wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“It's the least I can do” he said quietly

They sat like this for a few seconds, when suddenly Vis withdrew, apparently realising that some people may find this prolonged period of physical intimacy awkward.

Wanda wasn’t one of those people.

Almost from the very moment Wanda saw him first, between her and Vision there was a bond of mutual understanding – one that couldn’t be compared to her relation with any other of her teammates. Which is why sharing their feelings with complete honesty or being physically close to each other was for her absolutely natural and in no way awkward, as it would be if Steve, Nat or Sam caressed her face out of the blue.

“So, what do you want to do?” Wanda asked to break the silence “How about we go for a walk? There's this park not far from here that I like and...”

“Wanda” Vision interrupted “I do not think it’s wise for you to go outside more than necessary. Us going out together is even less safe”

“Right. _Fugitive_ ” Wanda said, her shoulders dropping.

The android smiled sympathetically.

“Apparently that’s how I’ll spend the rest of my life” Wanda said, slumping back on the couch “Hiding and running”

“I wouldn’t say _the rest of your life_ ” Vision said, sitting next to her “I suppose it is only until the next time the entire world is in danger and the help of all of us will be needed. I predict the Sokovia accords and who did or didn’t sign them will be forgotten in the face of another alien invasion or...”

“...or Tony Stark accidentally setting his microwave alive” Wanda finished.

Vis nodded, smiling.

“Well, I guess we must find ourselves something to do here” Wanda said “How long can you stay?”

“I have the plane back to New York in the morning”

“So quickly?” Wanda’s face fell “But you just got here!”

“Well, you see, I, as well as you, am not allowed to enjoy freedom to the extent I wish I could” Vision said “The UN obviously doesn’t wish someone as powerful as me running about the world on my own for too long”

“So we’re both prisoners”

Vision nodded.

“Well, we can... find something to do here until it’s dark” Wanda said “And then go out. No one will see us”

“That... does sound more agreeable” Vision said unsurely.

“Great! So what do you want to do? I’d suggest Scrabble, but you’re not a fair opponent. Maybe a movie? The choice is rather small, but...”

“A movie sounds great”

“Alright” Wanda said, forcing back a yawn “So we have _The_ _Tourist_ , _A knight’s tale_ , _Master and..._ ”

“Wanda, you’re tired” Vision interrupted.

“What? No, I’m not” the girl forced back another yawn

“Yes you are. Are you unwell?”

“I just had to get up early for work today, that’s all”

“Work?” Vis frowned “You’re working? Wanda, it’s not safe”

“You sound like Steve” Wanda rolled her eyes “I’m careful. So far nobody recognised me”

Vision sighed.

“I wish you didn’t have to” he said.

“It’s fine, Vis, it’s really alright” Wanda replied quickly.

But she knew her tiredness wasn’t only due to getting up early. For a few months now, she’s been living in constant tension, never being able to fully relax. Not even in her so-called home.

She knew it will get better eventually. She’ll grow used to such life, the news will lose interest in the story of Captain America and his outlaws and the UN will find more serious problems to worry about than chasing one harmless witch.

Yeah, as if she was ever going to be considered harmless.

But right now, the anxiety was exhausting her everyday and, apparently, it finally started taking its toll.

And after Wanda started the film, not half an hour passed when she found herself leaning against Vision and fighting the slowly closing eyelids.

“Vis?” she murmured sleepily.

“Yes?”

“Could you take that face off?”

Vision was silent for a few moments.

“Of course” he said “I just thought you might prefer to speak to a facade resembling your species more.”

“It’s a very nice face, you know” Wanda muttered, finally letting her eyes close “But I like the red one better”

She fell asleep within minutes, cuddled against Vision’s side.

***

Wanda was very angry about that in the morning, Vision could tell.

He wanted to let the girl sleep on, but the alarm on her phone woke her up at 7 a.m. That foiled his plans. He wanted to sneak out silently and avoid having to say goodbye to Wanda, not knowing for how long they are parting this time, not knowing if she even wanted to see him again (after all, maybe she managed to get her life together here, in Edinburgh? Maybe it would be easier for her to cut off all contact with him?) And worst of all – not knowing what their relationship was exactly.

Because, for a longer time, Vision was aware of some feelings he wasn’t expecting to ever experience and certainly not so intensely. Most of them revolved around Wanda.

This was very new to him (as was everything during that short time he’s been alive), so he didn’t want to put those feelings in words humans used to describe them, to avoid mislabelling them and getting even more confused than he already was. For now, he acknowledged them, collected them, classified their components, but overall: waited to see what will become of them.

It all started with curiosity, followed by sympathy, understanding, protectiveness, finally admiration, anxiety and recently guilt and longing. Now, he could also add recent joy at the sight of her to the list.

Generally, it was chaos, but from this chaos something was slowly emerging. Something that worried Vis greatly.

What worried him even more was that Wanda may not feel the same way at all.

It was quite clear for him, however, that what Wanda felt now was utter irritation.

“I wasted the entire night sleeping!” she complained, bustling about the kitchen and furiously making herself a coffee “You should have waked me up”

“You needed sleep”

“I'd be fine” Wanda miffed “Now you're leaving me and we barely even talked”

Vision tried to smile apologetically.

He couldn't force himself to feel even slightly bad about letting Wanda sleep in peace for the whole night. It was much safer an activity then going out together and he couldn't say he minded having to spend those couple of hours next to Wanda and being able to admire the face that was so dear to him, just enjoying the fact that they were together and not in mortal danger, at least for a while.

“I still can go with you to the airport” Wanda said.

“Wanda...”

“We could take a cab, no one will see us”

“No, Wanda” Vision said decisively “It's too dangerous. Maybe on some other occasion we'll have more time”

Wanda stared at him.

“So you'll come back?” she asked and even Vision couldn't convince himself that what he heard in her voice wasn't hope.

“If you want me to” Vis said.

“Of course I do! When? When will they let you? Could you stay longer?”

Vision's head was dizzy with joy.

_She wanted to see him again._

“I can't promise anything” he said carefully “But I'll do my best to come again soon”

A wide grin appeared on Wanda's face and she hugged Vision tightly. He embraced her, wishing they could stay like this for eternity.

Obviously, they couldn't.

“Wanda I have to go” Vision said silently.

“Uhm...” Wanda muttered, letting go of him.

The android grabbed his now empty suitcase and walked to the door.

“Don't forget your face” Wanda said, following him.

Vision put on the illusion and Wanda was flustered by the sudden realisation that it's a pretty handsome face. She preferred the red version, obviously, the one she knew and loved and which also wasn't ugly... actually. Quite the opposite. Actually.

Wanda blushed. This was awkward, she's never thought about Vis in _such_ way. He was just... the person she trusted completely and who understood her like no one else did, and when they found themselves on the opposite sides of the barricade it hurt more than fighting any of her other friends for some reason and after he showed up at her door she thought her wish once more came true and things got better...

Wanda cleared her throat, looking away from the unfamiliar face, which suddenly began to abash her. Her heart was beating slightly faster than it should.

She realised Vis was staring at her, with one hand on the doorknob, waiting for her to bid him goodbye.

“Well, then... I'll see you soon” she uttered, half-waving, half-patting his shoulder “Uh... stay safe”

“Yes... you too” Vision said “It was good to see you”

“Yes, you too” Wanda replied

“Well then, I'll see you soon” Vis said, trying to open the door and realising he should unlock it first.

He walked out, awkwardly waving to Wanda and quickly closed the door.

When he did, Wanda buried her face in her hands.

“What the hell...” she muttered.

On the other side of the door, Vision was asking himself the exact same thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited


	2. High on believing

It felt like it's been years since Vis paid her a visit, although when Wanda counted the days, it turned out that barely a week passed. A week since he said he'll be back soon, a week since she finally had something to look forward to in her rather monotonous now life. A week since every thought of him made her feel pleasant buzzing in her stomach.

Every day since then, Wanda has been recalling the details of their meeting, smiling at the pleasant moments and grunting at those awkward ones. What the hell was happening?! They've never been awkward around each other, ever. Their interactions have always been... easy and smooth and natural and full of understanding... She wanted to punch herself in the face, though she wasn't sure for what exactly. Everything's been going fine until that indefinable, though unarguably undeniable moment when she crossed the border of seeing Vis as a friend and stepped into the land of vexing uncertainty as to who he was to her exactly...

_A friend, a friend, a friend_ , Wanda would hum in her brain, trying to convince herself that that's what she really thought.

Because if not... then she'd have to face the fact that she may have a crush on the android.

It wasn’t the _android_ part that worried her. Actually, Wanda lacked arguments as to what would be wrong with that if one (not her) were to fall for _an_ android (not Vis). If he (a random android) was human enough to make it possible to have a crush on him, then said crush would be as natural as fancying an ordinary human.

_Which is essentially what he is_ , Wanda argued to herself.  _A synthetic human_ . So what he hasn't grown his own tissues like everyone else? He still had his own mind, identity, feelings...

Wanda was sure he had them. She saw it every time she looked in his eyes, but what bothered her was... could he really have  _such_ feelings? Hypothetically, for her? If she really fancied Vis (which she didn't, but let's say) was there any hope of him returning her affection?

What if she was wrong? What if he couldn't love?

_Nah, of course he could_ , Wanda replied to herself immediately.

But could he love  _her_ ?

  
  


***

  
  


Vision was impatient, which didn't happen to him often. His mind, when it wasn't focused on anything concrete, was usually as tranquil as a Windows screensaver. But right now, Vis was waiting and he wasn't even sure for how long he'll have to be doing that and  _that_ made him impatient.

He tried to estimate the amount of days he should stay in the base to make his next depart as inconspicuous as possible. Simultaneously, he considered for how long he could stay away from Wanda... how long was he able to put up with staying away from her, actually. And how long until she assumes that he gave up on her and forgets him.

The result of the first calculation was an unbearably long amount of time, the second – incredibly short.

There was also the teeny-tiny detail of the UN supervision on him and the others who signed the Sokovia Accords. Technically, they weren't locked up in the base. Miss Romanoff, for instance, came and went as she pleased, being more of a guest than an actual habitant of the Avengers headquarters. Or what used to be the Avengers headquarters, anyway. As long as she didn't make a mess, the UN was quiet.

However, in his case the situation was slightly different, for he, as a non-human being gifted with an incomprehensible and not yet fully known power was far more dangerous than his colleagues and the UN could do nothing to control him. All they could do was rely on his good will. Any sign of its weakening would unsettle them greatly. Knowing how powerful fear of the unknown can be, such situation would probably result in Vision having to, yet again, face those he considered friends in combat, as he's marked as the next outlaw, like poor Captain Rogers and the others.

_There is however something illogical in such contracts_ , Vis thought, standing in front of the window in his room, staring at the countryside behind it, which he already knew all by heart.  _If one's intentions are truly just and right, he would do good whether or not he signed some documents. If one agrees to it while being forced or not intending to obey what is demanded of him at all, no signature will stop him from acting against the law._

The signatures of those who signed the Sokovia Accords – Vis included – were hardly an obligation. They were merely a symbol, a token of their benevolence. They didn't stop Miss Romanoff from aiding Captain Rogers. They didn’t stop Mr. Stark from acting outside the UN's radar when he flew to Siberia.

“Such a farce” Vision muttered.

It most certainly won't stop him from seeing Wanda again.

He just had to make sure he won't start another civil war.

  
  


***

  
  


Wanda walked home from work almost dancingly, bursting with joy. She didn't, naturally, expect Vis to wait for her at the front door. She could hope for it, but she certainly didn't  _expect_ it. However the very fact that she had something to think about other than her safety and constant danger of being exposed already lifted her spirits.

She was careful not to drop her guard even for a second, though. Steve would never let her hear the end of it if she got into the hands of the UN because she became distracted by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. Wanda scanned her surroundings, relying on her eyes, but above all – on her mind. First, she took a cursory look around, merely glancing at the consciousnesses of people around her. If she noticed anything even slightly suspicious, she examined the mind that caught her attention closer.

Today, like all the other days, Wanda didn't feel anything worrying. Merely ordinary thoughts of ordinary people. She was both relieved and slightly disappointed, though she quickly forced back the latter. She wasn't looking for an excuse to fight, after all. She was content with her dull, safe existence.

Wanda sighed. She couldn't lie to herself. While she didn't enjoy violence and hurting people, the time she spent as an Avenger – the time of adventures and saving the world – did conjure up slight melancholy as she compared it to her current situation.

No, she didn't want to fight. But she did want  _something_ to happen.

The girl smiled, reaching her block of flats.

Vis happened.

She just wished she could do something except waiting for him.

  
  


***

  
  


Vision has made the decision.

The Accords demanded his superintendence as an  _enhanced individual_ . Since he wasn't going to make use of his  _enhancement_ , a clever lawyer could argue that he could freely leave the headquarters.

Vis almost smiled at that thought.

That was really far-fetched, for one. Two: what daredevil of a lawyer would want to get involved in reasoning with the UN?

The android realized that what he was actually doing was making up an explanation if someone demanded it of him. His own reasoning was much simpler.

He didn't intend to disobey the Accords as far as his powers were concerned, so there was no need to bother the UN. He did, after all, agreed with all the terms and conditions and he agreed to them out of his free will.

Having made that unbeatable point, Vis got down to actual planning of his journey. He assumed that it would be better to travel to Edinburgh like a normal person would. No flying on his own. He'll get the passport and the tickets and the luggage and all that. He wasn't trying to sneak, after all.

Although, at some point, his frequent trips to Scotland may arouse suspicion, but he'll figure it out later. That one time, it should be safe.

Leaving the base also won't be a problem – right now, it was rather deserted and Vision was practically alone most of the time, since he, unlike his colleagues, had no life outside the base whatsoever. Plus, no one usually seeked Vision's company anyway. It could be days until someone realizes he's gone, if they realize it at all.

A couple of clicks, and his flight was booked. In three days, he'll see Wanda again.

  
  


***

  
  


Wanda was as close to humming as she hadn't been in months.

For the first time in months, she also decided to give her home a proper cleaning. Not like she's been living in a mess until now, but so far, she's lacked the determination to give her flat more work than it currently demanded. But now, she stopped seeing it as a compulsory hideout, not to say  _prison_ , and began to view it as a, more or less temporary, home. 

Ever since she's lost her actual home together with her parents, a 'home' meant to her a place where the people she loved were. First Pietro, then the Avengers. And now... it could be here. From time to time, at least.

Besides, she had to occupy herself with something. She felt she couldn't focus enough to read a book or watch TV and she just had to find herself something to do, otherwise she'd be just pacing relentlessly to and fro, glancing at the door, even though the chances that Vis would arrive today were small.

Wanda still persistently avoided thinking about Vis per se, not wanting to trigger the thoughts which made her question to whose visit was she so looking forward actually.

A friend?

Or... a person for whom her feelings were much less clear, though it surely wasn’t love, duh, not at all...

  
  


***

  
  


“Wanda, I... came to the conclusion... that you mean... no, that does not sound right” Vision cleared his throat “When I look at you... when I think of you, you make me think of... how I can't think of what to say to you”

Vision was pacing there and back again in his room, trying to convey all the results of his Internet research on the subject of love confessions (including a wikiHow page) into a sentence he could say to Wanda's face and not make a fool of himself. So far, without much success.

He started again:

“When I first saw you, I never imagined what a wonderful, extraordinary person you were. Not that... you didn't look wonderful, because you did... but I never thought I could fall in... fall in... well, with someone like you... Not because you're unlovable! Quite the opposite, everyone loves you, you're... great. Damn it”

Vision knocked his knuckles against his forehead, trying to get his mind to work. He could run thousands of complicated calculations or process gigabytes of data in a matter of seconds, he should be able to rig up a simple sentence, for God's sake.

He stood in front of the window, conjuring up an image of Wanda (which wasn't particularly difficult, since it was the clearest image in his mind. Not like he's been thinking about her all day, every day, not at all). He tried to imagine she's standing right in front of him.

“Wanda” Vis began in a factual tone “Hypothetically, if I were to tell you that I am... that I am in love with you, what would you say?”

He was silent for a few seconds, considering possible responses.

“That's alright, I understand” he said “nevertheless, I hope we can still remain friends. I will not bother you with my presence anymore, if you find it uncomfortable. Have a nice day”

Vision grunted.

_Yup, that one went great._

  
  


***

  
  


By the end of the second week, Wanda was already fully reconciled to the fact of having a crush on a certain android.

_For goodness's sake, Wanda, don't be childish. It's not a crush, you're bloody in love with him._

The realisation that slowly crept its way to her mind was no thunderstruck, as Wanda had been imagining love letting itself be known would feel like. As soon as the girl admitted it, she merely saw what she's known – felt – all along. Just like every riddle seems easy and obvious after one solves it, Wanda's revelation also left her wondering how on Earth hadn't she realized what's going on earlier.

Who was the first person whose company she instinctively seeked, whenever she wanted to talk to someone? For whose opinion did she care more than any other's? Who was the first person that caught her eye whenever she walked into a room? Whose life was she willing to defend with her own without hesitation?

It was always him. From the moment he came alive, it was always going to be him.

Wanda felt she wouldn't be able to calmly continue her life, let alone go to sleep this evening. She could spend the entire night savouring the knowledge she's gained, but her common sense convinced her that it was unlikely for her boss to accept her finding herself in love and gazing at the wall dreamily for the entire night as an excuse for being late.

All attempts to push Vis out of her mind ended in a miserable failure though and well after midnight, Wanda finally gave up trying not to think about him and instead allowed his face to flow below her closed eyelids and the warm feeling she got looking at the familiar features to wash over her. She didn't even notice when she fell asleep and into a blissful dream, full of red, green and gold.

  
  


***

  
  


The day came and Vision was packed and ready to go to the airport. Not really needing food or cosmetic accessories or clothes to change or any other humanly things, he prepared his luggage more in order to avoid looking suspicious than for any other reason. The android packed some spare white shirts and black jumpers and black trousers, grabbed the suitcase with such classy garments inside and headed out.

No sooner had he stepped out of his room, when all the doubts he carefully locked in a secluded spot at the back of his mind finally caught up with him.

Did she really want him there? Well, she  _said_ she did, but was that what she really meant? And would she have said it, had she known how he felt about her? Wanda never seemed to care much for the fact that he wasn't entirely human, but will she be as okay with the fact that an android fell for her? Would she welcome the affection of someone like him?

Vision frowned.  _Should_ he really tell her? On one hand, Wanda was one of the two primarily concerned parties in this case, but on the other... Vis couldn't calculate the risk of his possible confession meeting with rejection. There were far too many variables, not to mention the fact that humans tended to be unpredictable in the least predictable moments. And Wanda... was even more difficult to figure out to him.

Vision and his doubts reached the front door and, having opened them, stood face to face with Natasha.

The android's body lacked the ability to flinch, so he just stood frozen, his brain making up thousands of excuses for leaving per second, each with a decreasing level of credibility.

One glance at his suitcase and the human facade Vision put on was enough for Nat to know exactly where he was heading.

“I can explain” Vision said.

“I need no explanation” the woman replied “And I'm not going to stop you, so relax”

Vis frowned.

“You're not?” he asked.

“Nope” Natasha shrugged “You won't do anything dumb, that I know, so we're cool”

“Won't you inform Mr. Stark of my leaving?”

Nat smirked, amused by how the ageless android with unperceivable power acted like a teenager sneaking out of his dorm for a date.

“I won't” she said “But, you know, he might be an idiot, but his not dumb. He'll find out. And one doesn't need to be a genius to know where _you're_ going”

If Vision had blood and veins, he would certainly blush at that moment. His human illusion was also incapable of doing so, so all he did was stare to the side to avoid Natasha's gaze.

“It is not my intent to compromise the Avengers” he said “Or the Accords”

“God, I know” Nat rolled her eyes “You're so _righteous_ I feel like I'm talking to another Steve. But you do understand why the UN might be worried.”

“I intend not to give them any reason to worry”

“That's the spirit” Nat said “Just... Well, there's no point telling you to be careful. None of us wants to see her in prison again”

“Or any of them” Vision said

Nat winked.

“Or any of them” she repeated

“Well then, I... I shall be on my way” Vis said, picking up his luggage.

“Have fun” Natasha headed inside the building “Say hi to Wanda for me”

_That went well_ , Vision thought, walking to the garage.  _And I no longer can be accused of sneaking out in secret. As Miss Romanoff said: we're cool._

It's not like things would get easier form here, Vis knew that. No,  _now_ was the difficult part.

 


End file.
